Et si nous avions un coeur ?
by Lucresia
Summary: Zexion découvre qu'il a des sentiments étranges pour Demyx, et pourtant, c'est impossible. ZexionXDemyx  Fanfic contenant du yaoi /o/


**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages sont de Square Enix

* * *

Et si nous avions un cœur, comment cela se passerait-il ? Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginé cette possibilité. Qu'est ce que cela changerais ?

Je savais déjà que certains d'entre nous possédaient déjà un cœur, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Demyx en avait un, sur et certains. Il était toujours heureux, souriant, poli, et n'en manquait pas une pour aider les autres. Pour m'aider moi.

Je les détestais. Les 6 autres qui sont arrivés après, il me dérangeait, c'était si soudain, ils sont apparut comme ça, et Xemnas avait dit, qu'on devait les accepté, car c'était eux qui complété notre groupe. L'Organisation XIII. A d'autre…

Il y a eu Saix, un gars qui collait trop Xemnas à mon gout. Seule son arme était intéressante.

Axel, un brave type, mais qui n'en manquait pas une pour parlait de lui. Je le trouvais attachant. Mais j'évitais de me retrouver avec lui en mission.

Demyx…mais celui la, c'était autre chose, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait entre lui et moi, mais il y avait quelque chose de très fort, un lien qui normalement nous n'aurions pas dût avoir.

Luxord, un fanatique des cartes, qui ne me servait que pour passer le TEMPS. Entre poker et belotte, nous parlions de notre passé. Plutôt de MON passé, car lui était trop «jeune » pour avoir des souvenirs. Je restais renfermé sur moi-même en fin de compte.

Je les manipulais, tous. Leurs faisant croire que j'étais leurs amis. Mais c'est faux, pour moi, ils y auraient toujours cette barrière entre nous. Les six nouveaux d'un côté, et les autres-nous- de l'autre. Pourtant, il n'y avait que moi qui n'arrivait pas à m'intégrais, je n'arrivais pas à aller vers eux. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, eux, ne voyaient rien. J'était peux être trop possessif. Mais on avait l'habitude d'être ensemble…comme une sorte de petite famille.

Marluxia, un imbécile aux cheveux roses, jardinier hors-pair, un traitre. Disparut.

Larxène, elle avait suivit Marluxia dans son plan. Une idiote. Disparut.

Puis il y a eu Roxas, lui avait un passé particulier. C'était aussi un des élus de la Keyblade, une arme très puissante qui a la capacité de libérer les cœurs. Xemnas l'avait utilisé pour ça.

Et Axel s'était très attaché à lui, il disait que c'était son « ami ». J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Comment se faisait-on un ami ?

Je suppose que Demyx me prenait pour son ami aussi. C'était réciproque, je crois…

Il parlait beaucoup, toujours en me souriant, il disait que j'étais brillant, il me demandait si les livres que je lisais était bien, il voulait se rapprocher de moi, je crois qu'il voulait me faire comprendre que lui aussi était comme moi. C'était faux, lui il avait un cœur, j'en était sur. Mes réponses étaient brèves, froides, je ne voulais pas le blesser, ne pas lui faire croire qu'il ne m'intéressait pas.

Mais il avait compris que je ne m'exprimais pas comme lui, et que ça me dérangeais.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme une personne insociable, comme à mon habitude. Et il m'avait dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Zexion, je sais ce que tu veux dire, j'arrive à décrypter chacune de tes paroles, t'en fais pas, moi je t'aime pour ce que tu es. »

Et cette réponse m'avait faire chaud au cœur, même si je n'en avais pas. Dès qu'il parlait, ça me réchauffais, quelque part, c'était bon. Si bon que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

La sensation qu'une personne t'apprécie pour ta juste valeur…c'est merveilleux.

Demyx me faisais sentir à l'aise, ce garçon avait un don.

C'était sans doute pour ça que tout le monde s'entendait bien avec lui, et j'en devenais presque jaloux. Je devenais bizarre. Je ressentais pour Demyx des choses que nul simili ne saurait éprouver, ni même expliquer.

Et un jour, Demyx est venu me voir à la bibliothèque, il s'était installé à côté de moi et m'avait dit soudainement :

« Embrasse-moi, tu me torture. »

Je n'en revenais pas, Demyx partagé mes sensations. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce que c'était, jusqu'à ce qui me dise que c'était ça, l'amour.

« Un proverbe italien dit que les blessures d'amour ne peuvent guérir que par celui qui les a faites. C'est donc à toi de m'embrasser, Demyx »

C'était sortit tout seul, je pouvais maintenant parlais librement avec lui. Et il ne se fît pas prier…

Il prit ma nuque par une main et ma joue dans l'autre, puis accentua la pression, je sentis sa langue demander le pass pour entrer dans ma cavité. Et j'entrouvris mes lèvres. Je me laissai faire. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Heureux. Pourtant c'était impossible, mais, ce sentiment était le mieux choisi pour déclaré ce petit bout d'AMOUR. Puis il m'embrasa dans le cou, satisfait du fait que je partageais la même envie que lui. Il descendit la fermeture de mon manteau, dévoilant mon torse qu'il s'empressa de caresser. Je respirais précipitamment, mon coeur commençait à s'emballer. Je voulais que Demyx aille plus loin. A ma grande honte, la réaction dans mon pantalon le fit rigolé, tandis que j'étais devenu rouge pivoine, détournant mon regard de ses yeux bleus.

Il prit mon visage entre ses doigts et sourit.

« Tu veux qu'on le fasse ? »

Je hochais la tête timidement. Rapprochant mes lèvres des siennes en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il enleva son manteau à son tour et descendis la braguette de son pantalon. J'enlevais le mien avec mon caleçon, offrant une vue improbable à Demyx. Le numéro 9 sourit et se mit à califourchon sur moi pendant que je lui retirais ce qui lui restait comme vêtements. C'était maintenant à son tour d'entrer en érection. Il se frotta à moi en m'embrassant, me faisant bien sentir sa verge dure contre ma cuisse. Il lécha mon torse, descendent de plus en plus bas. J'ondulais des hanches en gémissant son nom. L'idée que quelqu'un nous surprennent m'excitait encore plus, et Demyx n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il me regarda plein de désir puis ouvrit sa bouche pour entrer mon pénis dans sa bouche, faisant des vas-et-viens permanent. J'ouvris les yeux en grands de satisfaction, tout en murmurant son nom. Il retira sa bouche. J'en profitais pour lui offrir enfin mon postérieur. Je n'étais pas sur de moi, c'était ma première fois tout de même avec un homme, et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça soit la Mélopée Nocturne, l'homme le plus paresseux du monde. Pas si fainéant que ça à mon gout...

« Tu es sur ? Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal Zexy… » me demanda-t-il avec surprise.

« Mais j'en ai envie… » dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Je savais que Demyx ne me refuserait pas une chose pareil, il me l'avait dit, c'était son fantasme secret. Je savais aussi que quand je me mordillais la lèvre, cela avait le don de l'exciter encore plus... Je me retournais, lui offrant mes fesses. Il les caressa un moment, puis je sentis le contact humide de son pénis entrant en moi. Je tressaillis. Ses mouvements avaient beaux être doux, cela faisait atrocement mal. Mais je cachais mes larmes avec mes cheveux. Seulement, Demyx l'avait vue, il s'en doutais un peu et se retira doucement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu es mal Zexion, j'arrête. » Demyx s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait souffrir son protégé, il passa un doigt sur ses larmes pour les essuyer.

« Non ! Vas-y continue ! »

Demyx sursauta et s'appliqua.

J'avais beau avoir mal, il n'y avait pas que ça, une sorte de plaisir s'y mélangeait...

Demyx accéléra le mouvement, laissant surgir de ma bouche son nom, en plusieurs gémissement de plus en plus forts. J'étais à présent à l'aise. Après quelques minutes, il m'adressa un signe comme quoi il allait éjaculer.

« Vas-y… »

Je sentis son flux se déplacer en moi avec une sensation de chaleur. Il se retira et s'allongea à côté de moi, en sieur. Je lâcha mon souffle et respira bruyament, pareil de son côté. Enfin, je l'avais fait. J'étais complètement en extase. J'aimais Demyx, c'était impossible autrement !

Il me serra dans ses bras en m'embrassant le front, puis nous nous endormirent, sous nos manteaux.

Et si j'avais un cœur, après tout ?

Je comprenais à présent ce que voulait dire Axel. Roxas n'était pas seulement son ami. Il l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient. Jusqu'à ce que le simili disparu, regagnant son vrai corps, mais aussi son vrai cœur.

Axel avait beaucoup pleuré, on pouvait l'entendre, si on se mettait à la porte de sa chambre.

« Moi aussi, je serais comme lui, si tu décidais à partir, Demyx »

« Je ne compte pas partir ! » lui avait répondu ce dernier, il faisait des yeux ronds.

Ca m'attendrissait.

Puis Xemnas m'a donner la mission d'éliminé Riku, et j'ai décidé d'utilisé les traits de Sora, pour ne pas me faire reconnaitre.

Demyx m'avait pourtant supplié de ne pas la faire…

Le néo-Riku semblait s'amusait à me vidé de mes forces…il jouait avec mon énergie, m'infligeant des coups plus rapides et plus puissants…Il allait me vaincre. La rage de Riku envers l'Organisation XIII se vidait sur moi, enlevant l'apparence de Sora pour retourner à la mienne.

Je m'écroulais sur le sol. J'allais disparaître. Puis Riku mit fin à ma souffrance en portant le coup final.

Les ténèbres jaillissaient se la terre et m'emprisonna les jambes.

Puis mon torse.

« Demyx… »

Et ma tête.

« Adieu… »

Entier. Je m'engloutis dans le noir.

Disparut.

Comme Marluxia. Larxène. Et Roxas.

« Zexion est déclaré mort, il a été finalement éliminé par le néo-Riku, sa propre invention. »

Demyx s'était mis à trembler. Le reste des similis, le regardaient.

« C'était débile de votre part d'envoyé Zexion tuer Riku ! C'est moi le plus faible, si quelqu'un devait disparaître, c'était moi ! »

Xemnas lui répondit par un vague mouvement de main et ajouta :

« Tu n'as qu'a aller le rejoindre, tu viens t'avouer toi-même qu'en autre, tu ne nous servais à rien. » Puis il parti.

Ce n'était pas juste…

Le lendemain, c'était une bibliothèque vidé que Demyx visité.

« Je t'aime Zexion…à jamais, Adieu. » murmura-t-il dans un sanglot.

* * *

J'avoue que je pleure moi-même là T.T

J'espère que ça vous à plus, c'était mon premier lemon 8D


End file.
